the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
So Light, So Dark
Listen close. In the beginning, there was Pyrrhia. You know, Pyrrhia, our continent. There were seven tribes originally, and because I hope you're a smart dragonet, you know their names. Two of them, the SkyWings and SandWings - well, they hated each other. as much as we hate the Outside. But there was something else, you see. Animuses. They were dragons that could manipulate things with the power of their words, they could enchant things for better or worse. You know where this story is going. The SandWings and SkyWings suddenly went to war. I don't know why, but the dragoness that used to rule my kind, Queen Siren, said that it was because of a hybrid between the two Tribes that killed the dragonet of a SkyWing princess. I don't understand the uproar about the dragonet as he had firescales, and I thought they executed those dragons. From the start, this war was dangerous. The SandWing queen, Sandstone, and her son, Prince Tomb, happened to have animus magic as well. They came up with a twisted idea known as "animus suns." On a quiet, autumn dawn, the sky over Possibility - a town between the two kingdoms - lit up with a fire brighter than any dragon's breath. It burnt the town down, leaving a crater in the earth and no survivors. The SkyWing queen, upon hearing about this, sent out her troops to find a long-lost dragonet of hers - this dragonet happened to be an animus as well. She was found deep in a cave, in the clutches of a former RainWing assassin and a SeaWing brigand and trained, immediately, by her mother. She was named Vixen. On the battlefield, not long after, Queen Jasper of the SkyWings was killed. Her eldest and one of her last dragonets, a warlike princess named Gale, took Jasper's place. Queen Gale was the mother of the dragonet with firescales that had been murdered long ago, so she was furious, very furious. She had only one other dragonet - Princess Alpine - whom she overlooked for the care of Vixen, her younger sister. The SandWings would bombard the border of the SkyWing Kingdom with the suns, waiting for an action other than ground warfare. Queen Gale lead her troops to the border, where they engaged in a massive battle with the SandWing army. Meanwhile, Vixen sent off an animus sun to the SandWing palace, on orders of Gale. This sun was worse, as she had built it up over time, and destroyed nearly all of the desert. This didn't mean the SkyWings won. The SandWings blew the tops off mountains as they saw Vixen's sun spiraling overhead. Most of the SkyWing kingdom was annihilated, but the SandWings didn't stay around long, either. Debris and ash spread around the land. My kind, the SeaWings, they disappeared. Below the water? Under the earth? No one knows. Only the IceWings, MudWings, RainWings, and NightWings remain. The few SkyWings and SandWings that were left now hide away, unseen. This is why we survive with what we can, starved and weak, unable to fight. Don't leave, and certainly don't die. Rules 1. If you want to create a faction, have your characters in roleplay split off of the main group, but don't have them do it immediately - have them do it overtime. Your faction may not own every former kingdom, or even an entire former kingdom. I will make no exceptions. Before you even start creating one, message TheArgentFish. 2. Animuses are not allowed. They are rare in general and the last ones were killed off during the war. 3. There is a limit of five '''hybrids per group. 4. Recreation of the original Pyrrhia isn't allowed. Royal families either died or were forgotten. 5. Don't have an overpowered OC. I can't emphasize this great enough. 6. This AU isn't about romance, but you may have characters get together, it just isn't the main focus. This was actually created to get away from the constant shipping and drama. Factions Stormriver Settlement Named for its founder, Storm, a SeaWing dragoness and one of the few remaining on land, the Stormrivers are neatly organized for a post-apocalypse society. They are inhabited mainly by MudWings, RainWings, and only a couple of SeaWings and one IceWing. Storm is their current leader and Nightmare, a melanistic IceWing, is her right-talon. Leader Right-Talon Left-Talon Survivors Healers Dragonets Wanderers These are the dragons that are outside of Storm's settlement. They usually keep to themselves and sometimes come into contact with the Stormrivers and each other, but are benevolent...for the most part. Some are mutated. The mutated are not allowed anywhere near Stormriver. Unmutated Mutated Some mutations are for better or for worse, but mainly for the worse. They can range from glowing scales or eyes, regardless of species, blank eyes that rot upon sunlight's touch, tri-split tail, six limbs, items merged in with scales, two hearts... Joining '''Name: Gender: Species: Rank: Description: Family: Hybrid?: Mutated?: If so, what is his/her mutation?: